Just Friends
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Andrew doesn't' know if he could tell the girl he knew ever since he met her at the age ten that he likes her. His feelings for her he though was brotherly but turn out he fell in love with her. Full summary inside


****

Arashi: This is Andrew/Serena pairing fic sort of base on the song Just friends. This idea been roaming in mind since like this paring besides well Darien/Serena. ^^;

I don't own Sailor Moon at all.

Summary- Andrew doesn't' know if he could tell the girl he knew ever since he met her at the age ten that he likes her. His feelings for her he though was brotherly but turn out he fell in love with her. He turns on the radio to have a song play that seems to fit him and Serena to the last word. Is there a possibility they could be more then friends?

* * *

Just Friends

Drying the counter off, the tall dark blond man seem lost in this thoughts. He barely pays attention to the sound of the bell ringing above the door. Sounds of a familiar laugh reaches his ears. A small smile touch his lips before it fades away.

"Hey Andrew!" Serena crows out happily.

Andrew returns the greeting watching his best friend hug the girl he might be in love with. It seems rather friendly but he's not going to hope it is. Darien recognize the unreadable look in the blue eyes of his closest friend other then Serena who use to be his girlfriend until a few weeks ago.

"We broke up a few weeks ago Andy." Darien answers wistfully then ruffles the small blonde woman's hair enjoying the sounds of her growling at him.

Andrew blink in confusion then ask almost hopefully. "What happen?"

Serena grins swiping Darien's hand away from her hair. "We realize there isn't much going to happen in our relationship besides small fact see each other as siblings. So we decide to be just friends."

Andrew nods as one of his co-workers turns up the radio to play a song near the end.

"_Everyone knows its meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen_

_I've been making a lot of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I just keep on dreaming_

_But it's cool 'cause we're just friends."_

A voice calls from the kitchen shaking Andrew from his thoughts. "Kari change that radio station! I despise that song!"

The teen rolls her eyes changing the station to another with a similar song.

_"hey, what did you think i'd say?_  
_you're everything that i ever wanted_  
_and this kind of thing doesn't just come around_  
_every time you go looking for it_

_i don't wanna be just friends, no_  
_I'll never fake it or pretend_  
_and i don't want another girl_  
_cause you're the only one i love.._

_i don't wanna be just friends_  
_that's something i can't understand_  
_i don't wanna be just friends_  
_not now, not ever_  
_those two words are bullets in my chest_  
_"just friends" "_

Andrew no longer able to take the words turns off the radio leaving him confuse. The songs make sense in a way. He's only a friend to Serena. Sure he thought she had a crush on him but he was with someone at that time but know its quite the opposite until hearing the news.

He could feel his heart slipping away as Serena announce softly, "I better head home. Promise mom I would cook dinner."

"Later Serena," Darien tells his former girlfriend hugging her before watching her leave. He turns to Andrew who has the lost puppy look before rolling his eyes.

"Dude just tell her already and stop being a wuss." Darien grins as Andrew blanch while pink tint colors his cheek. "Its obvious you love her so tell her. I have no problem with it."

Andrew gives his friend appreciated look taking off the apron. He leaps over the counter rushing out of the arcade wanting to catch up with Serena before she got far. What can he say to make her see he likes her more then a friend? He's so screwed. Lost in this thoughts he shakes his head at the sight of Serena chatting with two older women.

He could see the tall sandy hair woman with short hair puts an arm around the younger girl who puts then laughs. The aqua haired woman laughs as Serena cries out in annoyance, "That's not funny!"

He groans softly. Just his luck that Amara and Michelle. Those two women are very protective of Serena. He winces at the memory of Darien coming to his apartment with a black eye, nearly broken arm and bloody nose thanks to them. He learn to stay on their good side for sure. He stiffly walks towards them getting more nervous each step he took.

Amara stares at Andrew with a smirk on her lips as Michelle place a hand on her arm in a warning gesture. Serena smiles wondering why Andrew follow her. Did something happen? Or she forgot something again? She gave a mental groan at that thought of her forgetting Raye's bag at the Crown arcade once and never live it down.

"Um…hi?" Andrew begin nervously watching warily as Amara chuckles dragging Michelle away after pushing Serena forward.

He blinks as the sandy blonde calls out, "Meet us at the car Kitten after you done!"

Serena tilts her head wondering what's that about. She turns to gaze at Andrew who stares at his feet nervously. She notice he been acting weird around her.

Andrew sighs not expecting the soft hand touch his arm follow by a concern voice. "Andy what's going on with you?"

'I'm in love with you and I'm a coward to say it out loud.' He answers mentally. He smiles softly finding the courage within himself. "Always been just friends."

Serena returns the smile giggling, "Yup since I met you when I was seven."

Andrew nods. "That's true with your cute pig-tails and big baby blue eyes that melt my heart." He responds, eyes glaze over thinking back on the years he known Serena.

Serena blushes darkly not seeing the look passing through Andrew eyes. She heard him whisper to himself making her eyes widen at the admittance. "Sometimes I wish we were more then friends."

She smiles cutely kissing his cheek whispering to him. "We can be if you want."

Andrew stares at her in surprise asking almost breathlessly. "You sure?"

The blond grins at him ready to walk off. "Yup. Pick me up on Friday at eight. Dinner is fine with me or just a movie."

the man blinks in shock nodding at her request settling to watch her head to the car with Amara and Michelle waiting for her. He could make out a familiar chuckle of Daren reach his eyes.

"Take care of her for me."

Andrew stands tall smiling at the raven with a true smile. "I promise to do that with my life."

* * *

**Arashi: Those two snips of song lyrics don't belong to me. I just search for just friends lyrics and those to came up. Hope I kept everyone in character much as possible. Read and review thanks. ^^;**


End file.
